Nuevo apartamento
by florcita75
Summary: ¿Que puede suceder cuando se mudan a un nuevo apartamento? ss501 MinJun KyuSaeng Hyun Joong (imaginando aliens)


No menores de 16

"Nuevo apartamento"

-Esta es su nueva 'casa' chicos, espero que esta vez no le causen problemas a ningún vecino-decia el manager mientras los miembros entraban observando donde vivirían.

-Eso no fue nuestra culpa-decia Kyu mientras caminaba por la sala.

-Es cierto-apoyo el maknae-a esa señora le molestaba todo-explico.

-Ella se tuvo que haber mudado y no nosotros… ¿a quién se le ocurre entrar a un apartamento ajeno y golpear a las personas que vivían ahí con una escoba?-decia malhumorado Jung Min dejando sus cosas a un lado de la puerta-¡aun duele y se me hicieron moretones!-decia señalando sus brazos.

-A ti solo te pego con la escoba…a mi me mordió-decia el príncipe con su mano vendada-vieja pero dientes fuertes tenia-el manager se rascaba la cabeza mientras los escuchaba.

-Chicos…entiendan que la señora era mayor y ciertos sonidos le podían molestar, los gritos de Jung Min cuando se enojaba, que Hyun Joong le haya dicho que tenía la cara parecida a un alíen que había imaginado, la música alta de Young Saeng al practicar coreografías de grupos femeninos, que Hyung Jun casi la tire por las escaleras varias veces al salir corriendo para que no lo golpe Jung Min, tampoco le agradaba cada mañana encontrar cosas quemadas en el balcón de al lado…ella se asustaba-explica el manager.

-Eso solo eran trucos fallidos, los practicaba cada mañana en el balcón…que ella piense que yo hacía cosas raras es su problema, solo era magia-se defendió Kyu.

-Tampoco es que subo tanto la música…además era medio sorda-se defendía Young Saeng.

-En verdad me sorprendió su parecido con el alíen que imagino…y no sabía que eso la asustaría-explico líder.

-Yo no suelo gritar mucho… ¿cierto?-preguntaba Jung Min esperando una afirmación, pero tuvo su respuesta y cayó al ver como los miembros miraban a otro lado.

-Y yo solo dos veces casi la tiro por…-un golpe en la cabeza callo al maknae.

-Yo no me pude defender…tu ni puedes intentarlo…casi la matas-lo reto Jung Min.

-Yo me debo ir, no causen problemas y no molesten a nadie…y tu-dijo señalando a Hyun Joong-no le hables a nadie de alienígenas esta vez-líder asintió con la cabeza-como siempre solo hay tres habitaciones asique acomódense y elijan con quien y en que habitación dormirán…los veré mañana-y así el manager se despidió dejándolos en un nuevo apartamento.

-Yo no suelo hablarle a todo mundo de los alíen ¿cierto?-pregunto el líder.

-Solo a la persona equivocada, en el momento equivocado-el maknae fue el único que le respondió.

Prov Jung Min.

Ahí estaba otra vez el problema, elegir habitación, claro, lo era solo para mí. Siempre se quejaban de que yo era el único con mi propia habitación desde el comienzo, pero eso fue algo que ellos decidieron y que yo acepte sin quejas.

Cuando comenzamos a vivir los cinco juntos yo me sentía feliz, nos dijeron que deberíamos elegir una habitación y un compañero, yo feliz estaba por elegir a Hyung Jun, y así podría pasar más tiempo con él, como antes de que estemos los cinco, pero el eligió de un salto a Young Saeng y cuando iba a elegir a Kyu este eligió a Hyun Joong y así me quede solo.

Quiero a los miembros y me agrada que seamos cinco, pero odio cuando ese niño no me presta tanta atención y me deja solo por estar con los otros, antes éramos solo nosotros dos y nadie más, era perfecto y la pasábamos muy bien, luego con la llegada de los miembros él se alejo mucho de mí y pase a segundo plano, aunque también me volví muy amigo de los chicos y los quiero, para mi ese niño es muy diferente a amistad lo que quiero con él y que no me preste la atención de antes o al menos más atención a mi me molesta y si ¿para qué negarlo? Me pone celoso y termino molestándolo para tenerla.

La segunda vez, cuando nos habíamos mudado, también debíamos elegir compañero y habitación, pero yo no quería quedar de nuevo en el medio de ambos estando por hablar y callando al ver que ya habían elegido, así que solo me metí a una habitación y ya, al salir supe que Hyung Jun estaba de nuevo durmiendo con Young Saeng, ya daba igual, estaba acostumbrado, siempre era así y para cuando me di cuenta ya era quien solo decia, 'aquí duermo yo solo' y nadie venia.

Me gusta dormir solo, pero también me gustaría compartir la habitación con el maknae, seria agradable, así pasaríamos más tiempo juntos.

Pero sé que eso no pasara.

Fin Prov Jung Min

Prov Kyu Jong.

Los cinco caminábamos al rededor de la sala, ninguno decia nada aun de las tres habitaciones que estaban a un costado y que yo aun no quería mirar. De momento todo se volvió incomodo hasta que el menor hablo.

-¡Oh! La cocina-exclamo yendo a ella y todos los seguimos para evitar un tanto esa atmosfera.

No quería aun elegir habitación, no sabía cómo decir 'Young Saeng seamos compañeros' las palabras no me salían, sería mejor si compartiera la habitación con él, así se me haría más fácil decirle mis sentimientos, encontraría el momento adecuado.

Pero el maknae siempre lo elegía a él y yo no quería que eso pase esta vez. Me debía apurar y pedírselo.

Fin Prov Kyu Jong.

Prov. Hyung Jun.

¿Cómo se supone que le diga que quiero ser su compañero de cuarto? Eso no le agradara, él desde un comienzo ama dormir solo y solo conseguiré una paliza, ¿debería solo hacer como siempre y dormir con Young Saeng?

Pero yo en verdad quiero compartirla con él, me decidí a tener el valor para pedírselo luego de la última vez que nos mudamos, claro, yo no sabía que nos volveríamos a mudar tan rápido.

Desde siempre dormí con Young Saeng y es que yo mismo lo elegí cuando nos dijeron que elijamos y el acepto…pero a la segunda vez yo quería compartir la habitación con Jung Min y así pasar más tiempo con él, pero cuando lo iba a elegir el se encerró en una de las habitación dejando entendido que dormiría solo otra vez.

Esta vez dormiría con él le guste o no, será mi habitación también, me pegara por sacarle el beneficio de dormir solo, pero luego se acostumbrara.

Fin Prov Hyung Jun.

Prov. Young Saeng

Lo acepto, por mi culpa nos mudamos, ayer cuando regrese temprano, como tantas otra veces, puse la música a un alto volumen para molestar a esa viejita y que nos mudemos, claro nunca pensé en el hecho de que se enojaría tanto que en la noche entrara y fuera a la habitación de Jung Min pegándole escobazos y luego cuando nos vio nos pegara a todos y de paso me mordiera, fue algo muy raro y gracioso, pero que en un principio asusto, a pesar de eso lo conseguí y nos mudamos.

Pero ahora no se cómo seguir con el plan, el paso numero dos es más difícil que el uno, por empezar, no sé cómo decirle a Hyung Jun que no quiero compartir habitación con él, de seguro se pondrá a llorar y hará un berrinche, es que siempre la he compartido con él, pero no llegue hasta aquí para caer en su berrinche, yo terminare compartiendo la habitación con Kyu Jong sea como sea…el paso dos se completara.

Fin Prov Young Saeng.

Prov Hyun Joong.

No entiendo que les pasa…no entiendo lo que me pasa… ¿por qué camino con ellos alrededor de la cocina?, ¿Por qué se ven tan pensativos los cuatro?, ¿y por que sigo caminando con ellos alrededor de la cocina? Aunque los mire de todas partes no los comprendo, los cuatro caminan alrededor de la mesada que se encuentra en el medio de la cocina y solo piensan y no sé en qué, tampoco sé por qué y cuándo me puse a caminar en este círculo con ellos.

¿Por qué no solo hacemos como siempre y elegimos habitación?

-Ya me canse de ver la cocina en círculos-rompí el silencio, los cuatro me miraron asuntado como si todavía no hubieran terminado de pensar-vamos Kyu a elegir una habitación-dije llevándomelo.

-¿Qué?-pregunto exaltado.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunte.

-Es que…-decia pero fue interrumpido.

-Yo…yo…quiero…-tartamudeaba Young Saeng.

-¿Ya elegiremos habitación?-pregunto Hyung Jun.

-Si…ya vamos Kyu Jong-dije tirando de el-¿te parece la del costado?-pregunte tomando mis cosas.

Fin Pro Hyun Joong.

Prov Kyu Jong.

-Está bien…supongo-respondí tomando mis cosas resignado, no dormiré con Young Saeng, debí imaginarlo, ya que más da.

Al entrar la habitación tenía una cama, según el manager mañana tararan lo que falta, ya que mientras que nosotros terminábamos con las actividades de hoy ellos hacían parte de la mudanza, mañana traerían lo que falta.

-¿Si buscamos la habitación que tiene la cama de Jung Min?-pregunto Hyun Joong.

-¡Ni lo pienses que ya la encontré es al de lado!-grito Jung Min pasando por la puerta de la habitación que estaba abierta.

-Por hoy dormiremos así-dije dejando mis cosas en el suelo.

-Fin Prov Kyu Jong.

Prov. Hyung Jun

Ya debíamos elegir y yo aun no me decidía a decirle a Jung Min, vi como Kyu y Hyun Joong se iban y como Young Saeng se quedaba aturdido mirando por donde se fueron.

-Yo iré a buscar la habitación con mi cama-dijo Jung Min, asique una vez más había decidido dormir solo, no, esta vez no sería igual.

-Young Saeng yo compartiré con él la habitación-dije haciendo una reverencia Young Saeng en forma de disculpas y corriendo tras Jung Min.

-¡Ni lo pienses que ya la encontré es al de lado!-vi como le gritaba a los chicos entrando a una habitación y cerrando la puerta, entre en esa habitación si pedir permiso con mis cosas.

-Se ve linda-dije sonriendo.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-dijo girando su cabeza para mirarme y su mirada me daba miedo.

Fin Prov Hyung Jun.

Prov Young Saeng

-¿Tengo la habitación para mi solo?-era una pregunta tonta, si me había quedado con una habitación para mí solo, la verdad no era tan malo, pero era mejor si la compartía con Kyu Jong.

¿Es que no podía quedarse unos minutos más pensando en aliens? Tubo que hablar antes de que junte la fuerza suficiente, además, yo preocupándome de que ese niño llore y solo se fue corriendo tras Jung Min, bueno creo que después del todo las cosas no fueron del todo igual en este nuevo apartamento…paso dos…fracaso… ¿debo buscar un plan B para el segundo paso?, claro que sí, no lo dejare así…yo debo decirle a Kyu Jong lo que siento.

Fin Prov Young Saeng

Prov Jung Min

Cuando escuche su voz y gire mi cabeza para mirarlo el solo me sonrió con miedo ¿qué rayos así ahí…y con sus cosas?

-Se que te gusta dormir solo pero quería…compartir…la habitación…contigo-acaso ¿estaba sudando?-el manager dijo que eligiéramos y yo te elegí a ti-dijo cerrando los ojos, era obvio que tenía miedo, pero yo estaba sorprendido.

-¿A mí?-pregunte.

-No me pegues-pidió cubriéndose con las manos.

-¿A mí?-volví a preguntar, no lo creía, desde que estábamos los cinco, era la primera vez que en algo me elegía a mí, siempre elegía a los demás y eso siempre me dolía.

-¿Qué te sorprende?-pregunto-quiero compartir la habitación contigo-dijo bajando sus bazos y mirándome desconfiado de que en cualquier momento le pegue.

Pero yo no le pegaría, estaba feliz y lo mostré con una enorme sonrisa que el llamaba de loco, pero estaba feliz, el me miro confundido relajándose un poco.

-Claro ¿Por qué no?-dije alegre dando a entender con mis palabras de que estaba bien, el sonrió y se tiro de un salto a la cama.

-Se ve cómoda-dijo saltando en ella, mira cara cambio a seria y me tire sobre tirando de su pelo y bajándolo de la cama.

-Esa cama es sagrada para mí-le dije sin soltar su pelo y tomando con mi otra mano su mentón para que mirada la cama y luego a mí, en su rostro se veía el miedo-en ella descansa mi hermoso y preciado cuerpo así que ten cuidado de cómo la tratas ¿entendido?-me así feliz que este ahí pero debía de educar a ese niño, a mi cama no al trataría como se le antojara, el asintió como niño pequeño con miedo y yo solté su rostro y mi mano en su caballo aflojo y revolvió sus pelo, solté una carcajada alegre y lo abrace-si haces eso seremos muy bueno compañeros de habitación-le dije abrazándolo con más fuerza, se sentía bien tenerlo así de abrazado tan fuerte en mis brazos, el era tan pequeño o a mí se me hacia tan pequeño que era lindo abrazarlo.

Fin Prov Jung Min.

EN LA HABITACION DE HYUN JOONG Y KYU JONG

-¿Qué buscas?-pregunto Kyu a líder cuando lo vio sacando cosas de la maleta.

-Había dejado un manga nuevo aquí, no lo encuentro-decia mientras aun buscaba.

-No desordenes tanto, luego acomoda un poco tu ropa-dejo Kyu mirando al ropa por todos lado, era típico de líder-seguiré viendo el apartamento yo-dijo saliendo de ahí.

-Es como cualquier otro apartamento donde ya estuvimos-dijo líder-pero claro…había decidido dejarlo en la otra porque en esta no entraba-recordó tomando otra maleta-aquí esta-dijo luego de buscarla y tirándose en la cama.

EN LA SALA…

-¿Ya terminaron de arreglar las cosas tu y Hyung Jun?-pregunto Kyu a Young Saeng que estaba recostado en el sofá.

-No estoy con Hyung Jun-respondió el-estoy solo-Kyu lo miro sorprendido.

-¿Solo?-pregunto

-Si, Hyung Jun duerme con Jung Min desde ahora-explico sentándose-¿y Hyun Joong?-pregunto.

-Esta con sus mangas y aliens-respondió como si fuera lo más normal y lo era para ellos.

-¿Y cuál era ese truco que practicas tanto como para dejar el balcón de tal manera que asuste a la señora?-pregunto Young Saeng.

-Uno con fuego-dijo alegre Kyu-ya lo aprendí bien ¿quieres que te lo muestre?-pregunto y el príncipe asintió-traeré las cosas-dijo caminando a la habitación.

-Te espero en mi habitación-dijo Young Saeng.

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto Kyu al ver a líder terminándose de cambiar.

-Tengo hambre, iré a comprar algo para comer, ya regreso-dijo saliendo.

Al salir de la habitación no vio a nadie y solo salió y espero el ascensor, se quedo sorprendido cuando este abrió y un hombre alto, delgado y calvo estaba ahí, el lo miro sorprendido sonrió y entro.

-Disculpe-dijo.

-¿Si?-pregunto el hombre con una voz fina.

EN EL APARTAMENTO…

-Compra algo de comer Hyung Jun-pidió Jung Min una vez que terminaron de acomodar sus cosas.

-¿Yo porque? Compra tú-dijo el menor.

-Que tacaño eres…yo no tengo dinero ahorita-explico.

-Yo tampoco-dijo el menor.

-¡Mentiroso!-acuso Jung Min-si que tienes mucho-afirmo.

-Tengo…pero no para gastar-se defendió el maknae.

-No seas tan tacaño y compra algo para comer-volvió a insistir Jung Min.

-¿Quieres un préstamo y tu compras?-ofreció.

-¿Préstamo?-pregunto Jung Min el maknae asintió-¿y lo que compre tu también comerás?-pregunto y el maknae asintió-¡no puedes ser tan tacaño!-le grito Jung Min enojado-se bueno una vez y compra algo de comer-insistía.

-Te podría dar un préstamo con mínimos intereses-volvió a ofrecer el maknae.

-Maldito niño tacaño…ven aquí-dijo Jung Min tirándolo a la cama de un empujo y comenzando a pelear con golpeas que no eran lo suficiente fuertes como para lastimarlo pero si para que el maknae los sintiera.

-¡Ya Jung Min!-se quejaba el maknae-eso duele-Jung Min estaba sobre el pellizcando todo su cuerpo.

-¿Duele? -pregunto-lo dejare de hacer si compras comida-trato de negociar.

-¿Por qué debo comprar comida?-pregunto-no quiero-se negó.

-Para celebrar-dijo Jung Min parando los pellizcos y sentándose a un lado el maknae.

-¿Celebrar qué?-pregunto el maknae sentándose un poco dolorido por los pellizcos.

-Ya no importa…no compres nada ¡tacaño!-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-No dime ¿Qué quieres celebrar?…así si compro-dijo el maknae buscando la mirada de Jung Min que lo esquivaba.

-Nada…solo celebrar-dijo Jung Min.

-Nada no…dime que-exigió el maknae-yo en todo caso celebraría que Jung Min me dejo dormir con el pero tu ¿Qué?-pregunto-¿me olvide de algún cumple años?-pregunto.

-¿Como que festejarías eso?-pregunto Jung Min girándose para mirar al maknae-si tu eres el que siempre se iba con Young Saeng-el maknae sonrió.

-Eso es porque a ti te gusta dormir solo…pero yo quería compartir hace tiempo contigo la habitación-explico.

-Yo dormía solo porque tú te ibas con Young Saeng y por eso no me daba tiempo a elegirte-confeso Jung Min, el maknae sonrió enormemente-¡niño tonto!-le grito luego de confesarle eso.

-¿Por qué gritas?-pregunto el maknae enojado.

-Ya no quiero festejar nada-dijo Jung Min cruzándose de brazos-y ahora dormirás en el suelo por tonto-giro su cuerpo aun con los brazos cruzados y con sus pies tiro al maknae de la cama.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó el maknae desde el suelo-¡estás loco caballo!-dijo al ver que Jung Min lo ignoraba, luego de decir eso se levantó y salió de la habitación.

EN LA HABITACION DE YOUNG SAENG.

-Otro mas-pedía Young Saeng alegre.

-Ya estoy cansado-decia Kyu.

-Uno más…solo uno-pedía, Kyu había ido a mostrarle el ultimo truco que había aprendido, pero Young Saeng se emoción y le pidió que haga más, todos lo que sabía, el acepto hacer algunos más, pero ya había hecho demasiados y Young Saeng no se cansaba y el sí.

-Un último y ya-dijo Kyu y Young Saeng asintió-y luego me pagaras con lo que te pida-volvió a asentir.

-¿Qué querrás?-pregunto sonriente, ambos estaban sentados en el suelo.

-Luego del último truco te diré-aseguro.

Hizo aquel último truco dejando feliz y una vez mas impresionado a Young Saeng con una rosa pequeña y roja frente a su rostro, pero cuando Young Saeng la iba a tomar termino el truco quemándola, Young Saeng aplaudió.

-Otro-pidió feliz.

-No, dije que sería el ultimo…ahora quiero mi beso-exigió Kyu.

-¿Beso?-pregunto Young Saeng sorprendido, la sonrisa había desaparecido y un rubor en sus mejillas se asomaba.

-Es lo que quiero-explico-un beso aquí-señalo con uno de sus dedos sus labios.

-"_¿Un beso?, ¿quiere un beso?, dile que si…las palabras no salen, no puedo, pero él quiere un beso ¿Por qué quiere un beso?, ¿y eso que importa ahora? Solo bésalo, pero ¿por qué quiere el beso?, ¿siente lo mismo que yo? ¿A quién le importa ahora? ¡Solo bésalo! Pero ¿si lo dice de broma? Es Kyu Jong no lo dice de broma, lo dice de enserio, quiere un beso tuyo, bésalo, rápido o se arrepentirá, luego veras el porqué, esta es la única oportunidad, el paso dos no funciono, pero aquí tienes el plan B… ¡bésalo!_"-todas estas preguntas y respuestas pasaban por la cabeza de Young Saeng, mientras Kyu lo miraba asuntado y dudoso.

Se estaba poniendo cada segundo más nervioso y el no respondía, mordió su labio inferior dudoso de si debía reirá y decir que era broma pero si así eso nunca sería capaz de decirle como se siente en cuanto a él.

-Está bien-escucho la afirmación de Young Saeng, subió su vista y puso una mínima sonrisa asintiendo.

Las manos de ambos temblaban, ambos se sonrojaron y no sabían como iniciar aquello, todo se sentía tan raro, algo incomodo, como un sueño, de esos en lo que de pronto algo loco sucedía y lo que deseabas sucedía, eso beso estaba por suceder y ellos lo deseaban, pero ¿cómo comenzar? Ese era el momento en el que despertabas con agua helada cayendo en tu cara, pero muy lejos de eso el calor aumentaba en sus cuerpos de los nervios.

-Hazlo…dame mi beso-dijo Kyu.

Young Saeng asintió y se puso de pie, camino dos pasos hasta quedar frente a Kyu y se agacho quedando frente al rostro de este, sin aviso y decidido a hacerlo antes de despertar, si eso era un sueño, tomo el rostro de Kyu con una de sus manos y lo beso.

Tierna y delicadamente, esperando el agua helada caer sobre él, acariciaba los labios de Kyu, los saboreo, los disfruto, su mente solo pensaba en disfrutar de ellos hasta el momento de despertar.

Al sentir como los labios de Young Saeng comenzaron a tomar los suyos y besarlos, se quedo inmóvil, disfrutando de aquello, pero luego comenzó a responder con ansias exigentemente comenzó a buscar más de ese inocente y cariñoso beso. Los segundos pasaban y el agua helada cayendo sobe el no llegaba, el beso se volvía más exigente y su calor crecía, su necesidad aumentaba y sus manos pedían tocar mas.

EN UN PARQUE CERCANO AL APARTAMENTO…

-Ese hombre debe, tiene que ser un alíen…yo no me equivoco, me pudo mirar como loco, pero sé que lo es…de seguro se metió dentro del humano para observarnos…se que lo es-susurraba líder tras unos arbustos observando a aquel hombre sentado en un banco de la plaza leyendo tranquilamente.

EN EL APRTAMENTO.

-Maldito caballo-decia el maknae indignado en la sala caminando de una punta a otra.

-Si compras comida te dejo dormir en la cama-soborno Jung Min desde el marco de la puerta.

-Es mi habitación asique tengo el derecho de dormir en la cama-ataco el maknae.

-Es mi cama-recordó Jung Min, el maknae se cruzo de brazos enojado haciendo un puchero, Jung Min no lo resistió y lo abrazo por la espalda-solo quiero que compres comida…para celebras lo que dijiste-le susurro en el oído-¿lo harás?-pregunto el maknae inconsciente y perdido en la voz que el hablaba en el oído, en el aliento que chocaba en su cuello asintió-bien, pendiere algo para comer y tu lo pagas-dijo Jung Min soltándolo y marcando un numero en su celular.

-¿He?-pregunto confundido-¿pagar?-dio una patada al entender lo que sucedió y Jung Min rio-otra vez caí-susurro.

Dejo a Jung Min solo en la sala y se fue a la habitación, vio la gran cama sola y se tiro en ella boca abajo, dio una patadas.

-Siempre lo mismo…me niego y él me convence con abrazos-renegaba.

-Acaso ¿te gustan tanto mis abrazos que solo así me obedeces?-pregunto Jun Min entrando a la habitación viendo como pataleaba en la cama-ya deja de llorar que no pedí nada, si te vas a andar quejando mejor me quedo con hambre-dijo Jung Min-ya córrete que dormiré-dijo empujando al maknae a un costado y acostándose contra la pared, sin mirar al maknae.

Pasaron unos segundo y el maknae estaba a un lado de la cama mirando a Jung Min que no lo miraba, no hablaba, solo respiraba pareciendo que dormía, pero él sabía que no, solo estaba enojado.

-¿Jung Min te enojaste?-pregunto el maknae, este no contesto-se que estas enojado…no te enojes-pidió, aun no le contestaba-Jung Min vamos no te enojes-pidió una vez más moviéndolo.

-No estoy enojado solo quiero dormir…déjame-dijo apartando la mano del maknae de su brazo.

-Sí que estas enojado-aseguro pero Jung Min lo volvió a ignorar "_si él me puede convencer con abrazos yo ¿puedo hacer que no se enoje de la misma manera?_" se pregunto el maknae y no se quedaría con la duda.

Se acostó al lado e Jung Min y se acerco a el abrazándolo fuertemente de la cintura.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto Jung Min sorprendido y nervioso.

-No te enojes-le susurro el maknae, estar así con Jung Min le era difícil, tenía que controlarse mucho, pero si debían compartir la habitación, si había logrado que compartan la habitación, lo que menos quería era que Jung Min se enoje por otra pelea que a decir verdad era muy infantil, pero eso el no lo veía así, lo veía como una gran pelea que arruinaría todo.

-De…déjame-tartamudeo Jung Min nervioso por la cercanía el maknae.

-Vamos no te enojes…o te hago cosquillas-amenazo el maknae.

-No…déjame Hyung Jun-volvió a pedir Jung Min tratando de soltarse del agarre, pero este no quiso y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, Jung Min se empezó mover queriéndose zafar y el menor para ir mas haya con las cosquillas ya que no veía que hagan efecto al no escucharlo reír metió sus manos bajo la camiseta de Jung Min y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, pero Jung Min al sentir las manos de Hyung Jun bajo su camiseta se quedo quieto, sus ojos mostraban sorpresa.

Hyung Jun no noto la quietud de Jung Min sino hasta después que toco todos su pecho en busca de risas y se dio cuenta de la suavidad de la piel de Jung Min, entonces abrió del todo las palmas de su mano tocando esa suave piel, entonces noto esa quietud y respiración lenta, bajo sus manos y las volvió a subir en una caricia lenta pero que quemaba a Jung Min que suspiro, el corazón del maknae se acelero ¿lo estaba disfrutando Jung Min?

¿Por qué Hyung Jun lo acariciaba? No lo sabía, pero le agradaba, no quiso moverse ni un poco de ese lugar, cerro sus ojos y sintió esa caricia de esas manos que parecían quemar su piel, encendérsela, suspiro unas pocas veces hasta que todo el calor se le hizo un poco sofocante y Hyung Jun seguía con las caricias, podía sentir la respiración del maknae chocar en su cabeza y escuchar que de a poco esta se volvía mas irregular, todo aquello era demasiado, el no era un adolecente, pero si humano y todo aquello le provocaba reacciones a su cuerpo, sobre todo a su miembro que comenzó a despertar con esas mínimas caricias.

La piel de Jung Min se él hizo adictiva, no podía dejar de acariciarlo por más que su mente le advirtiera que se aleje o terminaría muerto a patadas, pero no podía, sabía que eso le hacía mal a sus hormonas que aun parecían de adolecente, su respiración se volvió pesada e irregular, su miembro se comenzó a endurecer y a cada segundo se excitaba mas, pero si Jung Min se dejaba tocar y no lo alejaba ¿Por qué no seguí? El seguirá tocando todo cuanto Jung Min lo deje, tocaría todo de Jung Min mientras no lo evite.

EN LA HABITACION DE YOUNG SAENG.

El beso seguía siendo a cada segundo más exigente y ellos no se negaban cuando el otro lo hacía más exigente, pero necesitaban aire y temían separarse, ¿luego que sucedería? Ellos querían más.

Young Saeng fue el que se separo con una escusa en mente de poder seguir, soltó los labios de Kyu paso su mano tras su cabeza y la pego a la suya, ambos con los ojos cerrados, las frentes pegadas, las respiraciones agitadas.

-Me pediste que te bese y lo hice…ahora tu bésame-exigió luego de unos segundos Young Saeng aun sin abrir sus ojos, el agua helada nunca se hizo presente, eso no era un sueño, pero no perdería la enorme oportunidad que le abrió Kyu Jong al pedir aquello, no sabía porque lo había hecho, no le importaba, solo la aprovecharía y luego averiguaría el porqué.

Sin tardarse demasiado, cuando recupero el aliento Kyu Jong tomo los labios de Young Saeng en otro beso, exigente, necesitado, lleno de pasión que los envolvió en un calor semejante que los éxito de tal manera que no podían, no querían y no pararían.

EN EL PARQUE

Hyun Joong seguía observando a aquel hombre que se le hacía extraño, estaba escondido tras un árbol cercano y el hombre no parecía darse cuenta de aquello entretenido en aquel libro que sostenía y leía tranquilamente.

-¿Qué debo hacer?, ¿Cómo descubro si en verdad lo es?, ¿Qué debo hacer?-se preguntaba en susurros-¿y si se dio cuenta de que se que es un alíen?, ¿dejo que me lleve?, ¿me creerá que no le hare nada malo?-tal vez era el sueño que tenia de tantas actividades, el hambre o el haber leído y visto tanto de alienígenas lo que lo llevo a ver tales características de ellos en ese hombre, o tal vez solo se estaba volviendo loco, pero él en verdad tenía esa creencia de que ese hombre era un alíen y no cualquiera, el que el imaginaba en su mente.

Decidido se acerco a ese hombre y se sentó junto a él.

-Hola-saludo con una sonrisa, el hombre levanto la vista del libro y le dio una mirada sin expresión.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?-pregunto el hombre-ya te he dicho que no-recordó.

-Ya sé que dijo que no eres un alíen-dijo Hyun Joong rascándose la cabeza del nerviosismo-pero es que se le parece tanto que no le he creído…si usted es un alíen le aseguro que yo no le diré a nadie…al contrario le doy la bienvenida a…-el hombre cerro el libro con una expresión de cansancio, enojo y frustración en su rostro y sin dejar terminar sus palabras a Hyun Joong se puso de pie y hablo.

-Joven usted está loco ya deje me en paz-y luego de es siguió su camino en busca de un lugar tranquilo, pero Hyun Joong no se detuvo ahí y lo siguió.

EN LA HABITACION DE JUNG MIN Y HYUNG JUN

Se apego al cuerpo de Jung Min, sin parar con las caricias lentas en su pecho, froto su excitado y duro miembro en el trasero de Jung Min escucho un leve gemido en respuesta a esa acción, pero aun no se movía, dejaba que el maknae lo tocara y apegara a él sin quejas, solo suspiros y una respiración bastante acelerada e irregular tenia.

Buscando más que acariciar con una mano en la parte superior del pecho de Jung Min, bajo la otra a la parte inferior buscando el botón del pantalón y desabrochándolo dándole paso así a su mano en busca del miembro de este.

-Ahhhhh-gimió al sentir la mano del maknae acariciando su miembro, fue un gemido que no pudo evitar, que tuvo que dar y no reprimió.

El miedo de ambos a parar los insinuaba a dejar crecer esa excitación, a tocar mas y dejarse tocar, a disfrutar y gemir, a mostrar que tan excitado estaban, no querían detenerse y mientras el otro no lo detenga seguirían dejando guiar por aquella excitación, por sus cuerpo que pedían más, luego pedirían respuestas, luego descubrirían el porqué de los hechos, ahora no había lugar para preguntas acumulándose sin respuestas, solo se dedicaban a disfrutar y dejarse llevar, ambos harían todo aquello que reprimieron por tanto tiempo ocultándolo detrás de una amistad cariñosa.

Una mano masajeando el miembro de Jung Min y la otra acariciándole el pecho y su miembro frotándose con el trasero de Jung Min lo hicieron suspirar y dar leves gemidos, comenzó a besar el cuello y hombro de Jung Min.

Demasiado necesitado dejo el miembro de Jung min y saco su mano dentro de la camiseta, lo giro lentamente sin dejar de besarle el cuello y se subió sobre el subiendo esos besos en busca de los labios de Jung Min, esos rojos que siempre lo llamaban y se mordía la lengua deprimiendo ese deseo, pero que ahora probaría por primera vez, que ahora sabría que tan suave eran, ahora confirmaría que tan bien besaba Jung Min.

Comenzó con un lenta caricia, con miedo de que lo aleje, pero la respuesta de Jung Min fue muy lejana a esa, tomo el rostro del maknae convirtiendo esa caricia en un apasionado beso, exigente y lleno de sentimientos reprimidos que se manifestaban con necesitad de mas, con pasión y rapidez, sintió la lengua de Jung Min exigiéndole el paso y no se lo negó, se dejo envolver en las sensaciones que le provocaba ese beso, de un momento a otro perdió el control y fue Jung Min quien ahora seguía avanzando y llevaba la situación a un estado más caliente y necesitado comenzando a acariciar su piel subiendo su camiseta y moviendo su cadera haciendo que sus duros miembros se froten, largando gemidos que morían en besos, siendo él quien ahora dominaba la situación y no la detenía como el maknae lo creía.

Se había dejado llevar y comenzó a acariciar y desvestir al maknae, si él se dejaba tocar por el maknae lo mínimo que esperaba es que el maknae también permita que lo acaricia y así fue, escuchando los suspiros que le confirmaron el sí a sacar esa molesta camiseta que ocultaba la blanca piel del maknae que quería tocar, visualizar y recordar en su mente.

Con Hyung Jun sobre él y sin camina comenzó a besarle el cuello, escuchando los gemidos que lo llevaron a querer mas y voltearse quedando sobre él y bajando del largo cuello a los hombro y de ahí al pecho blanquecino del maknae.

Sus labios tocaron en un cálido y húmedo beso el perfectamente formado abdomen de Hyung Jun sintiéndolo temblar bajo su labios y manos sonrió, la mente pervertida del maknae ya sabía lo que sucedería y tantas ganas de decir cosas tenia, pero por miedo a que la mente del maknae reaccione y todo termine ahí callo y prosigo con los besos, sabía que todo dentro de él se rompería si de pronto descubría que el maknae perdido en su perversión olvido que era Jung Min y no una mujer, pero no el importo, estaba decidido a correr ese riesgo y terminar con aquello que comenzó.

Mientras daba besos húmedos al abdomen del maknae bajo sus manos a las caderas comenzando a desabrochar y bajar el pantalón del maknae y luego de este el bóxer mientras dirigía besos al miembro del maknae. Luego de llegar a la punta del miembro con lentos besos comenzó a chuparlo escuchando gemidos de placer de parte del maknae, escuchando la respiración agitada y palabras que no podía descifrar pero que lo hacían saber que el maknae lo estaba disfrutando y estaba sintiendo tal placer que lo perdía, el se sentía feliz de ser el que provoco todas esa reacciones en el maknae, de pronto una palabra, un nombre salió de los labios del maknae, una que comprendió a la perfección e hizo que detuviera aquella acción que le proporcionaba placer al maknae.

-¡Jung Min!-fue la palabra en forma de gemido que dejo escapar el maknae, la boca de Jung Min se tenso y quieto se quedo.

Al sentir que la acción se detuvo, inundado de deseo por el placer Hyung Jun guio sus manos a la cabeza de Jung Min sosteniéndolo de los cabellos y comenzando a embestir fuertemente la boca de este comenzando a gemir mas fuerte haciendo salir del shock a Jung Min quien tomo sus manos y las alejo de su cabeza dejando a un lado el miembro duro y palpitante del maknae subió en busca de su labios besándolo con desesperación y amor, felicidad y pasión.

-¿Sabes que soy yo?, ¿estás consciente de que soy yo aun?-pregunto una vez que soltó los labios del maknae y lo miraba con los ojos brillosos de deseo y amor, con una sonrisa de alegría.

Los ojos del maknae permanecían cerrados pero al escuchar aquellas palabras se abrieron visualizando a Jung Min quien lo miraba esperando una respuesta.

-Estoy consciente de quien eres y lo que he comenzado y quiero terminarlo-al terminar aquellas palabras una vez más Jung Min lo beso, no sabían si el otro lo que sentía era el mismo amor pero sabían que estaban consiente ambos de quien era la otra persona y eso tranquilizaba los sentimientos, hacía de aquel acto que estaba haciendo algo más tierno placentero, más libre y aliviaba la culpa que sentían hace un momento de aprovecharse de la debilidad del otro.

Aprovechando la concentración de Jung Min en ese beso dirigió sus manos a la cadera de este y saco de una vez la camiseta e Jung Min rompiendo así el beso y recibiendo una sonrisa de Jung Min.

Comenzó a acariciar de inmediato la suave piel de ese cuerpo que estaba sobre él, lo vio cerrar los ojos disfrutando y dejándose caer del todo sobre el suspirando en su cuello de las sensaciones que sus manos le proporcionaban, sonrío al darse cuenta de lo que estaba provocando en Jung Min, de tan fuerte que era ahora lo sentía tan indefenso sobre él, intentando recuperar la respiración, pero solo lograba que sea mas irregular, aprovecho ese momento de debilidad para voltearse y quedar sobre él una vez más comenzando a disfrutar de esa suave y tan bien cuidada piel.

Al sentirlo sobre el besando su cuello y acariciando su cuerpo se abrazo a él respirando el aroma del maknae sintiendo el latido del corazón del maknae que chocaba contra su pecho, asiendo que el maknae sintiera el suyo y lo rápido que también latía a causa de esa situación.

-Solo tu provocas esto-le confesó Jung Min-solo al sentirte a ti, solo por ti-el maknae de inmediato busco sus labios ante esta confección, besándolo solo con amor y nada más que eso deteniendo así todo y solo concentrándose ambos en ese beso.

Se separo de aquel beso con las mejillas sonrojadas que en su blanca piel se veía hermoso a la vista de Jung Min.

-Es demasiado lo que siento para decirlo con palabras-fue la confesión del maknae.

-Entonces demuéstrale a mi cuerpo con acciones cuanto lo amas, cuanto me amas y eso será suficiente para mi-fue la respuesta de Jung Min.

EN LA AHBITACION DE YOUNG SAENG.

Entre besos y miradas de amor y aceptación ante lo que estaban por hacer termino por saltar en pocos minutos varios de los pasos hacia su confesión, teniendo a Kyu sobre él en aquella cama besándolo con desesperación y amor, entregándole miradas brillosas de deseo. Las respiraciones de ambos agitadas y los labios hinchados de besos y mordidas, sus cuerpos deseosos y sudando de tanto calor dentro, las manos de ambos dándose caricias, conociendo el cuerpo del otro, explorando y memorizando cada parte del otro, las palabras entre ellos no eran necesarias cuando con miradas se dijeron mucho más de lo necesario, cuando con besos se mostraron que tanto amor se tenían y esperaron por confesar.

Con la necesidad de tocar más libremente, se sentir la piel del otro junto a la suya sacaron a un lado las camisetas dejando descubierto primero el pecho de Kyu y luego de Young Saeng, dejando a la vista el sudor que los comenzaba a cubrir.

Verlo bajo el esperando por sus caricias, correspondiendo a sus besos y suspirando por ellos, sintiendo los sentimientos que esa mirada delicada que tenia Young Saeng le trasmitías, puros y hermosos sentimientos que eran acompañados de caricias y besos excitantes y necesitados, podía sentirlo temblar bajo el roce de sus manos a cada caricia, podía escuchar los suspiros y podía ver ese rubor en sus adorables cachetes, esos que hacían que surja una sonrisa tierna y su mirada se ilumine al verlo sonreír, esa tímida sonrisa que lo había enamorado.

¿Cómo negarse?, ¿Cómo no amarlo?, ¿Cómo negarse a ese amor que nació en él?, simplemente no podía y ese era el momento en el que con caricias, besos y miradas le demostraría cada unos de sus sentimientos.

Llevando las cosas más haya Young Saeng bajo sus manso buscando sacar a un lado el pantalón de Kyu, le tomo unos segundo desabrocharlos para comenzar a bajarlos, obteniendo la ayuda de Kyu al subir sus caderas para terminar aquello.

Sintió los besos de Kyu comenzar a descender por su cuello y pecho mientras ahora era él quien lo desvestía dejando los pantalones suyos junto con sus bóxer a un lado, con besos fugaces pero húmedos llego a su miembro, el cual estaba duro de la excitación, hinchado gritando por atención, su respiración se agito mas y un leve gemido salió de su labios al sentir el aliento de Kyu chocar contra él, una corriente lo recorrió comenzando de la punta de su miembro recorriendo todo su cuerpo, lo que lo hizo cerrar los ojos y esperar lo siguiente que haría Kyu. Sintió una mano rodear su miembro y como subía y bajaba una cuantas veces.

-Ahhhhh-dejo escapar gemidos que hacían sonreír a Kyu.

Esa mano se detuvo de pronto y unos labios rodeado la punta de su miembro llevándolo así a tal placer que no podía contener gemidos.

Los gemidos de Young Saeng se convirtieron en una de las melodías favoritas para él, ya que solo por el eran, solo por el seria desde ahora.

-¡Kyu Jong…Kyu Jong!-la dulce y cálida voz en forma de gemidos lo llamaban, sus manos rodearon su cabeza subiéndolo, dejo así ese acto y clamo los sedientos labios de Young Saeng que lo pedían a gritos.

Necesitaba de sus labios, de esos labios que lo llamaban a cada dulce sonrisa que daba, a cada palabra que decia y se movían llamándolo, ahora los necesitaba y los saboreaba, no se cansaba de ellos, necesitaba más de él, necesitaba tocarlo, sus manos acariciaban su espalda memorizando cada parte, sus besos demostraban el amor tan enorme que le tenía y la ansiedad que sentía su cuerpo ante lo que sucedía y sucedería.

Se saco su bóxer entre aquellas caricias que Young Saeng le daba y hizo presión en sus piernas para que las abriera para así ponerse entre ellas, estando allí froto sus miembros y gemidos de parte de ambos salieron de sus gargantas muriendo contra los labios del otro.

Con una mano en la cadera de Young Saeng y la otra acariciándolo hasta llegar a su entrada para prepararlo, no dejo de besarlo.

Sus dedos comenzaron a jugar en la entrada de Young Saeng ingresando primeramente uno y escuchándolo gemir levemente contra sus labios, luego de un rato otro mas y así siguió el tercero, besos y caricias recorrían el cuerpo de Kyu mientras esto sucedía, caricias que lo hacían gemir, Young Saeng a cada segundo descubrió un nuevo punto sensible de placer en él y es lo enloquecía porque sabía cómo y dónde tocar cada vez más precisamente.

Alejando su mano de la entrada y dirigiendo su miembro comenzó a ingresar, escucho es grito de dolor al estar del todo dentro se quedo inmóvil al creer que lo había lastimado al ser bruto, pero segundos después escucho un leve gemido y un movimiento que le indico continuar, dejando los labios y comenzando a besar su cuello dando leves mordisco sin dejar de embestirlo cada vez con más fuerza, mas rápido y recibiendo mas gemidos de parte de Young Saeng que le indicaba el enorme placer que estaba sintiendo.

El sudor los cubría por completo y solo gemidos de placer se escuchaban allí, acompañados de sus caderas chocando, de sus respiración irregulares y cansadas, pero eso no los detenía, el placer era mayor y las ganas de llegar a ese orgasmo enormes.

Entre embestidas aquella palabra salió de los labios de Kyu.

-Te amo-fue lo susurrado junto a su oído y un gemido fue la respuesta de Young Saeng, uno que le hizo saber a Kyu que ese orgasmo había llegad para él, en unas pocas embestidas mas el suyo llego y se dejo caer sobre el agotado intentando recuperar su respiración, entonces escucho aquellas palabras también.

-Te amo más de lo que podrías imaginar-la tranquila y cálida voz de Young Saeng le susurro en el oído aquellas palabras mientras acariciaba su pelo.

EN UNA ESTACION DE POLICIA CERCANA AL PARQUE

-Este joven me ha estado siguiendo todo el día-explicaba el hombre indignado.

-Yo solo quería…-explicaba líder pero fue interrumpido.

-¡Ya te he dicho que no soy un alíen!-le grito el hombre exaltado con una voz fina y una venas resaltando en su cabeza calva.

-¡Sssshhhh!-lo cayo líder-yo no lo diré, usted no lo diga, será un secreto-le susurro acercándose pero el hombre se alejo.

-Este joven me está volviendo loco-el hombre a cada momento se ponía más nervioso y enojado ante las afirmación de ese joven a ser un alíen.

-Tranquilícese señor-pidió el oficial.

-Pero yo en verdad no le hic nada solo-explicaba líder pero fue interrumpido.

-Mejor vaya y tome asintió…usted señor acompañemos-dijo el oficial.

Hyun Joong asintió y se fue a sentar a uno de los bancos apenado por no poder haber hablado adecuadamente con lo que el aseguraba era un alíen.

Sentado allí sus ojos comenzaron a pesar cada segundo mas, su cuerpo se relajo y de pronto ya no escucho más.

Cuando el oficial regreso en menos de cinco segundos después lo encontró dormido, suspiro y miro al hombre.

-De seguro estaba borracho, mire se ha quedado dormido en menos de cinco minutos, vaya tranquilo yo me encargare de que nos e amas molestado-le aseguro el oficial al hombre que más tranquilo le agradeció al oficial y se marcho.

EN LA HABITACION DE JUNG MIN Y HYUNG JUN

Había acariciado y besado cada parte del cuerpo de Jung Min mientras lo desvestía por completo, demostrándole así cuanto lo amaba, cuanto amaba cada parte de su sexy y bien cuidado cuerpo, le había demostrado con sus cálidos labios que tan preciada e importante era su hermosa piel y cuerpo para él, sus labios besándolo y sus manos acariciándolo le habían hecho saber a Jung Min cuanto Hyung Jun lo amaba y deseaba, le había dado tanto placer entre caricias y besos que su miembro pedía por estar dentro suyo a gritos.

El maknae seguía con su demostración de amor besando el cuello de Jung Min acariciando sus largas piernas, un gemido salió de su garganta chocando contra el cuello de Jung Min, cuando este hizo un movimiento de caderas como si lo embistiera.

-Ahhhhh-su respuesta fue otro movimiento que enloqueció a Jung Min y quiso voltearse para quedar sobre el maknae pero este se lo negó.

Jung Min molesto por aquel acto tomo el rostro del maknae que se escondía y le hablo.

-¿Serás un niño malo?-el maknae sonrió ante la pregunta.

-Dijiste que te demostrara cuanto te amaba…aun no termino para seguí-explico el maknae.

-Mi cuerpo lo ha entendido…yo lo he entendido…además tendrás muchas más oportunidades para terminar de dejárselo bien en claro a mi cuerpo-con eso lo beso y el maknae se dejo besar dándole una vez más el poder dejándolo estar sobre él.

Se posiciono entre las piernas del maknae, tomo sus labios besándolo y guio su mano a su entrada comenzando a prepararlo, quejidos y suspiros salieron de la boca del maknae con el primer dedo, Jung Mi sonreír a cada suspiro del maknae, metió un segundo dedo embistiéndolo y comenzando a juga dentro suyo, escuchándolo quejarse contra sus labios pero un tiempo después gemir y así le dio paso al tercero jugando dentro del maknae mientras no lo dejaba de besar, mientras sonidos salían de la boca del maknae demostrando que sentía con esos dedos jugando dentro suyo, pero no negándose.

-Ya Jung Min…Ahhhhh…entraaaa-pidió el menor en un gemido desesperado.

Solo esas palabras necesito Jung Min para comenzar a ingresar en el interior de Hyung Jun quien dio un grito de dolor y se aferro a Jung Min, se quedo quieto durante un momento y comenzó a masturbar su miembro para aliviar el dolor mientras besaba su cuello.

Cuando lo escucho suspirar comenzó con las embestidas lentas y certeras haciéndolo gemir fuerte a cada una de ellas.

-Jung Min…Ahhhhh…emmmm-Jung Min por su parte ahogaba sus gemidos en el largo cuello del maknae mordiéndolo, besándolo y chupándolo dejando chupones demasiado notorios.

Con embestidas cada vez más fuerte, más precisas, más rápidas Jung Min enloqueció al maknae de placer, un placer que jamás había sentido, así llego a aquel orgasmo en un grito desesperado de desahogo, unas cuantas embestidas después Jung Min dio leve gemido acallado por un mordisco al cuello del maknae, terminando así con dando por terminada así esa primera noche de pasión con su maknae.

Unos segundos más tarde, cuando Hyung Jun recupero el aliento y su reparación se normalizo un poco hablo.

-Ya deja de morderme-la respuesta de Jung Min fue una risa y mas mordidas a su largo cuello.

-¡Ya!-lo paro Hyung Jun bajándolo de encima suyo-el manager me retara, creerá que estuve con una chica-explico el maknae.

-Si eso sucediera de nuevo estarías muerto-aseguro Jung Min cubriéndose con las sabanas y cubriendo al maknae-ahora eres solo mio-le aseguro, el maknae sonrió.

-Después de todo fue bueno casi matar a la señora-dijo el maknae abrazando a Jung Min que lo atrajo con su brazo a su cuerpo.

Tal vez Hyung Jun desde la llegada de los demás miembros no tenia tanto tiempo para él, pero eso no era pasar a segundo plano, solo hacer de sus momentos a solas mas especiales para el al esperarlo por un tiempo, eso había convertido a esa amistad en amor, un amor que recién ahora sabia era correspondido.

Tal vez debió fijarse más en ciertas acciones o palabras del maknae y así lo hubiera sabido antes, pero en lo único que pensaba era en otra manera de molestarlo y que siga con su atención en el, de pronto una amistad agradable se convirtió en una graciosa llena de peleas infantiles terminando en un amor…un amor que aun no sabía cómo se desarrollaría.

EN LA ESTACION DE POLICIAS

-¡Hyun Joong despierta!-le grito el manager, pero este no despertó seguía durmiendo cómodamente en esa silla de la estación de policías, ni cuando los policías lo revisaron para buscar a quien llamar despertó.

-El tiene el sueño pesado ¿cierto?-pregunto el policías.

-Tiene el sueño pesado y una imaginación endemoniadamente grande y jodida-aseguro el manager.

-Creemos que decia aquello de sueño, ya que se quedo dormido aquí y no despierta-explico el policía.

-El se queda dormido hasta de pie-aseguro el manager-¿eso es café caliente?-pregunto a una oficial a unos metros mirándolo sucedido, esta asintió-¿me permitiría?-dijo pidiendo el café, la oficial se lo dio sin comprender, el manager volvió donde Hyun Joong y le tiro el café hirviendo sobre la cabeza.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhh!-dio un grito acompañado de un salto en la silla despertando-¿¡que sucedió!? ¿¡Y mi alíen!?-pregunto alarmado.

-El único alíen aquí eres tu-decia el manager tratando de controlar su enojo.

-¿He?, ¿Manager?, ¿Qué hace aquí?-pregunto.

-¡Te deje claro que no le hables a nadie de alienígenas niño loco!-le grito el manager-¿¡que hacías siguiendo a un hombre acusándolo de ser uno!?-su cara estaba roja de enojo y la de Hyun Joong blanca de miedo.

-Yo no lo acusaba, solo le preguntaba…él en verdad lo era-respondió apenado Hyun Joong.-

-Lo siento oficial por los problemas causados, yo me lo llevare y le dejare entendida las cosas-le aseguro el manager llevándose a Hyun Joong-Llegaras al apartamento y volverás a hacer tus maletas y la de los chicos-le aseguro el manager.

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?-pregunto.

-El hombre vive en ese apartamento…así que se mudaran de nuevo…y si le habrás a alguien más de alienígena y estás muerto-le aseguró el manager.

Así Kim Hyun Joong aprendió a no comparar a las personas con alienígenas, era aprender o como dijo el manager…morir.

FIN.


End file.
